Will You Stay?
by hignum
Summary: Nina Williams has been working with Jin Kazama for so long and finally the seeds sown are ready to be reaped. ONE SHOT.


**JIN KAZAMA X NINA WILLIAMS**

**Will you stay?**

The door softly swished open as Jin walked into his room from his office. He had just ended a meeting with some of his acquaintances. He couldn't really call them anything more than that since to him he had no friends. Allies, he could barely trust them enough to call them allies. To Jin Kazama, there was no such relationship with anyone. Whatever he had before was all that he will have and any present and future ties are pointless for no one would ever be able to meet up to his standards, no one. Walking over to the bar, Jin poured himself a glass of brandy and drank the warm liquid, letting it slide down his throat and fill his body with heat. It was one of the things that made him feel nice. His mother was another thing and yes, she would be the only one he would have such ties with. Nothing and no one would be more important than his mother, absolutely no one. His silence was interrupted by the opening of the door and the entering of his bodyguard, slash, assassin, slash secretary. In fact, she was like a multi-purpose tool. Yes, that was the word he was looking for, multi-purpose.

"I assume the meeting has already ended then," Came a deep voice that seemed to make the air around him vibrate.

Jin merely raised a brow at this intruder he knew as his multi-purpose tool. "Was it necessary to ask at all?" He asked in an irritated tone, his light brown eyes looking almost black at that moment, only coldness seeping out from them.

The five feet seven inch tall blonde woman with icy blue eyes returned his gaze with a hint of mischief in them, a small smirk forming on her thick lips. "No, I suppose there wasn't, other than to either annoy you or to confirm my own thoughts," She replied nonchalantly as she waved her hand. Jin averted her gaze, inwardly smirking at her reply.

"As to why you're here -" Her smile stopped him short as she cut in.

"You mean my report? There is nothing to worry about so far, the G Corporation is far behind us. We hold the upper hand at the moment, so there is no need to rush anything."

Jin glared. "If not for that imbecile," Again she cut in.

"That imbecile managed to fix things right and he is no imbecile. I know how to pick my men. You should trust my judgement."

Jin almost nearly rolled his eyes at her, Nina Williams, the woman who stood before him, her hands on her hips, her expression having deteriorated from mischievous and flirty, as was usual of her, to an irritated one.

"There is no need for me to trust anyone. People are people, pawns are pawns. I hire you to do your job," In his mindless ranting, to prove to her his point, he did not hear her approach and he did not expect her to interrupt him in mid-sentence again.

"I _did_ my job," She accentuated the word 'did' with a very deep and harsh tone of voice.

"And nearly failed. No one will ever be good enough to earn my trust, especially not a woman," He hissed, his grip on his glass of brandy tightening.

If there was anything Jin Kazama hated more, it was his growing ire with the woman in front of him which she never failed to achieve in about every eight out of ten meetings that they have. Yes, the frequency is rather high. He disliked women, with fervour, but he found himself inching closer to her, either out of anger or for another reason. He did not want to admit it, but in the end, Jin Kazama, ice cold and filled with hatred as he was, is and will forever be a man. Every man in this world could wish for it, even Jin, but nothing would ever change the fact that he would have desires as a man. Even if he was hard as ice, he would still desire that which is essential, his personal needs. He had never gone so far as to do anything like that ever again, to walk past that threshold, but in her presence, he had never felt himself so close to that line that he had finely drew in between them. He was the kind of man that could easily brush aside this sort of feelings, tire himself out with heavy exercises, drink several glasses of brandy, take a cold shower and then slumber in his own bed. That had never failed to put him out of the _mood_. Yet somehow, it was always ten times harder when it came to her.

"Ah, is that so?" She gritted out, clearly displeased. It was on one of those rare occasions that this blonde would bare her fangs. "Insult my kind if you wish, but never insult my ability," She muttered, angrily, he supposed.

She stood there, arms crossed, back stiff and lips set in a straight line, her snow coloured eyes looked like a blizzard at the moment. The most rational thing would be to move away from her, far away, far, far away. Yes, it was the most rational thing to do and then would be to subtly apologize without actually having to apologize and then ignore her. After that would be to do his usual routine and get rid of that burning sensation that now assailed his body like millions of needles sinking into his skin. Unfortunately, this eve, Jin Kazama was not being rational and the thought of putting her in her place was not any better than the previous thoughts that he was most definitely not going to review.

He drew himself up to his full height and towered over her, his eyes staring into hers as he grabbed her chin with his free hand and forced her face closer to his. "What did you say?" He bit out. He had heard her, though not clearly, he had heard her.

"Say what?" She replied coldly, clearly not interested in humouring him in any way whatsoever. If anything, Nina had completely lost the mood to do so.

She was not in a good mood to begin with but it had improved only a notch when she came into his private room. Her usual tactic would be to irritate him a little, drink some of the alcohol he had in his cabinets and then leave her employer in a sultry mood. That had always been her source of entertainment, one of the reasons why she found men too easy and too stupid. Anna was twice as easy to tease, which made her sister about as stupid as the men, not like she cared very much in the first place. Even if her sister had the brains of a bird, she couldn't care less. Nina would look for entertainment in almost every living thing if she could, just to ease her boredom considering the fact that nothing else seemed to entertain her. Killing was a job, not so much an entertainment but interrogating was fun. Instant kills, the preparation process was always interesting and the planning, especially the planning. However, when it came to execution, it was always the most stressed part of her job but the most boring since it only required her to pull the trigger.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Nina merely raised a brow at that, as if she only just heard him.

"Repeat what?" It almost sounded funny, what with his angered expression and the growl that followed, along with the sound of glass breaking, meaning the glass of brandy in his hand was no more. Nina would have laughed, if she could.

At the moment, she couldn't laugh, in fact, she couldn't do anything. This was because her employer, Jin Kazama, had violently pulled her forward and pressed his lips to her in a very rough way that she did not like. She bit his lip but it had no effect. What was to be expected when this man is supposedly made out of steel itself, like it ran in the family blood, which it ironically did. Jin on the other hand, would smack himself right now if he were not so pleased that she had stopped struggling, not that she could within this proximity, even though she was a martial artist herself, she could not possibly recover so quickly from shock, Jin knew that. Did he hate it? No, he would be a fool to deny that he liked the way she felt, pressed to him, her lips gently giving way to him.

Good Lord, Nina wanted to scream at herself. Had her brain stop functioning? Did she even own her brain because it didn't feel like it was where it should be! Her body seemed to be moving on its own, relaxing instead of struggling. Then she heard something, a sound, an odd one. Was that her voice? It certainly did not sound like it. It may have shocked Nina, but it seemed to have a different effect on Jin. His grip on her loosened slightly only so that he could caress her face, her neck, her arm, her side and everything else that came after that. Her deep growls turned him on, perhaps a special something that only she could do that every other living woman on this earth could not. Then, she parted her lips, a sign that she had given in and Jin gladly slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to grip onto his shoulders. He could feel her fingernails biting into his skin through his shirt. He felt her lean closer and relax a little more, felt her grip loosen as her arms came to wrap themselves around his neck, encompassing him in an embrace that was purely her. It was not gentle or soft but nor was it rough or demanding, it was just her embrace, Nina's embrace.

They kissed until both ran out of breath and were left panting, their lips inches from each other's. Jin took the opportunity to move into a more comfortable position, walking forward, pushing Nina until her back was to the nearest chair by the bar and forcing her to sit. There was no need for words, Jin did not want to have words ruin everything since it had a very clever way of doing it and killing the mood was the last thing he wanted now, what with his throbbing need. Pushing her to lean onto the bar that was behind her, Jin pressed his hot lips to her nape, his tongue tracing her collarbone down to the opening she left in her jacket. Nina gasped, one hand gripping the back of his neck, pulling him to her, wanting more, the other offering her support and balance as she leaned against the bar. She felt him unzipping her jacket. She knew what she wore and, well, she wore almost nothing underneath that, it was her style, save for the sexy lingerie that she liked to don on occasion. Hey, a woman is still a woman.

She stifled a groan when she felt his teeth lightly graze the side of her breast and resisted the urge to scream when he pulled her pants away and placed his bare hands on her thighs. It was not fair, she was almost naked and he, well, he was still dressed, very much so! Displeased by this uneven setting, Nina forced him up, which came as a surprise to Jin, only to tear his shirt open press her lips to his. She heard him growl a deep growl when she pressed her palms to his bare chest, felt him bite her lower lip when she pulled his body to hers. Her hands moved to his lower body as she tugged at his trousers until it fell away. Jin could swear he felt her smile as she kissed him languorously. Then he fell short when he tried to adjust himself. He moved back to properly remove the annoying garment and went back to kissing only to find Nina smirking at him as she sat cross legged on the chair, left in only her lingerie, her jacket on the table behind her.

"Nice view," She teased. Jin immediately felt his inside tickle at that, his cheeks feeling hot. And then she let out a deep chuckle, one that was full of mischief. "I don't normally sleep with my employers, mind you," This was why Jin did not want words, they ruined everything and the mood was dying fast. If he wanted to fix things, he'd best do it now and get her to shut up, for a good long while so that he could do whatever he wanted to do.

He leaned over her, choosing not to say anything. However, he had been a tad bit too rash and did not see it coming. Nina grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the floor. "Sorry, I don't think this is going any further than it already has," Nina felt her breath escape her when her feet were swept from under her.

She fell on top of Jin and felt his arms hold her still and before she could react, he had pressed his lips to hers again. Since biting his lip did not work earlier, it definitely was not going to work now either. Once more, Nina found herself stuck in a rather precarious situation, one she could neither call comfortable nor was it uncomfortable, maybe a bit of the latter. She gasped when he gently caressed the back of her neck and groaned deeply when he plunged his tongue into her open mouth, all the while her hair slowly came loose. He liked the feeling of her hair, her soft blond locks slipping through his fingers like silk. What he liked most was the fact that she was not struggling anymore. As much as the thought had occurred to her to bite his tongue, his ravenous kissing kept her mouth parted and her mind blurred. She would curse and swear if only her brain could come up with the right words, were her brain functioning in the first place.

When he was sure she was senseless, he eased off and changed position so that she was on her back, on the floor, he on top. He liked the way she looked now, her hair splayed across the floor, her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes closed as though savouring the blissful moment. Removing what remained of her clothes, Jin continued his assault, his reasoning purposely ignored as he kissed the tip of her breast. He heard her gasp and felt her hands grab him.

"Stop," She gasped softly, followed by a groan when he licked the tip.

"Did you say something?" He murmured huskily as he took her whole into his mouth.

Her nails sunk into the back of his head as she hand ran through his hair, messing up his nicely styled hairdo. Not like it mattered. Her breathing became shallow and quick and he could hear her stifled moans and her silent whimpers. The professional assassin, his multi-purpose tool, Nina Williams, was behaving as such, it was nearly laughable if it was not so beautifully enticing. She was close to losing her mind. Nina had never felt this way before because she was always the one on top, doing everything and keeping to her own pace. Never had she allowed a man to touch her like Jin was doing now. She had no idea he was this experienced nor did she know what a wonderful lover he could be, making her feel as she did. His eyes had never looked so brown before and his hair, it was far softer than it appeared to be, falling between her fingers and his lips, Lord God, she could barely even begin to describe it. Those lips were kissing her everywhere and his hands molded her slim form, running in between her thighs, over her breasts and through her hair.

Where his hand went next made her bite down on her lower lip to hold back a cry. Grabbing onto his shoulders, her back arching into him, Nina felt him plunge a finger past her folds repetitively. She felt her body light on fire as he continued onto a faster pace, his lips and tongue still caressing the rest of body. Then he stopped halfway. Nina felt like dying, she was so close and yet; she screamed when she felt herself being probed again and she was absolutely sure it was not his hand anymore.

"Oh, God," She yelled, as his tongue plunged into her depths, her hands clutching his scalp.

Jin held her thighs apart with his hands as he tasted her flower. It was heavenly. He had never been so bold as to do such a thing before, noting that he had only two to three, ok fine, five, experiences before this but the thought had occurred to him and he simply had to try it. He never expected it, however, to be so erotic and so pleasurable, to both him and her. The sounds she was making was louder than before and she was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Her hand flew to her throat as she tried to stifle her scream when she came, but it was not very effective, especially not when his tongue so thoroughly kissed and licked her _there_. Letting her back relax, she lay on the carpeted floor, exhausted yet excited, her breathing heavy and ragged as she tried to recompose herself. Then she felt a soft tickling at her ear and heard a deep chuckle before her mind was once again assailed by pleasure.

She felt his hands lightly grasp her thighs and his teeth grazing against the side of her ear, his lips and tongue doing things only the devil would know. Jin felt her head turn slightly, giving into the pleasure he offered her as he prepared to ease himself as well. In one swift movement, he plunged himself deep, a strained cry escaping the lips of the woman beneath him. He felt her back arch and her nails digging into his back. He paused for a fraction of time, feeling her secrete more liquid. He felt her relax as he pulled out and felt her tense up when he plunged back in. Only after five repetitions, Jin felt his lungs contracting, his breath becoming short and sharp as all manner of sensations hit him full force. Her moans, her cries, her touch and the feeling of her tightening around him was forcing him to his limit.

Nina had long abandoned pragmatism, professionalism and practicality the moment he drove into her and she was almost there. She knew, men would never wait for women to finish and she would be left dissatisfied, she knew that. She was, however, proven wrong when she felt herself climax, eliciting a low growl and then a strained cry as she pushed her body up to meet his. Then she felt it, a thoroughly mind blowing sensation, when he filled her to the brim until it overflowed. Jin had never felt so out of breath in his life and he struggled to keep his arms under him so that he did not fall onto Nina. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before she had to go and break the spell, with more _words_.

"I would ask that this lustful venture not be repeated in future," Her icy cold tone destroyed the calm mood around them.

Growling inwardly, Jin removed himself and grabbed his clothes, slamming the door shut as he entered the bathroom, leaving Nina to herself. She had no regrets saying those words, absolutely none at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nina Williams had never felt her blood boil so hot as it was now, not even her sister could make her so bloody angry. No, only Jin Kazama could. In fact, he made her feel a lot of things and had pushed each and every one of those emotions to the limit. Before her now was a huge screen with a pretty woman's face plastered on it while Jin himself was merely sitting there, listening _intently_ to everything that was said. Oh sure, he could ignore her when she was talking but he would listen to this woman? Double that, she had black hair and sparkly red eyes, then again, why did she care?

"Am I interrupting something?" She bit out viciously, throwing a stack of files onto his desk without an ounce of delicacy, catching the attention of both people.

His eyes barely touched the documents she had took pains to compile and simply raised a brow at her. "Is there any other thing I need to know that is not on paper?"

If she could scream, she would have already. After the entire family reunion fight fest, she only just figured her employer almost died and that she almost got captured by her sister if not for the man who had interrupted. To add to that, she had to shamefully thank said man for that assistance, as if her mood was not sullen enough having loss to her sister. Nina had always prided herself in having a truckload of stamina but this time she had wasted that stamina trying to avoid getting blown up, to which her bird brained sister took advantage of. Screw that, when she came back, Jin hardly looked like he was dying even though she was quite sure the battle had been brutal. And then there was the devil gene he managed to master, the devil have him, she had never felt so mad at his nonchalance these past few days and this _girl_ had topped the cake.

"No," A simple short, sharp, venomous reply as she glared icily at both the unknown woman and her employer before turning on her heel and gracefully storming out of the room.

"What is her problem?" Jin turned to face Xoana Calvagh who was a fair acquaintance of his, someone he'd met on his travels and yes, one of his ex flames. She was merely giving him a courtesy call as well as providing some menial information about the stock market, for his own hobbies.

He knew Nina had been sullen, angry and frustrated these past few days and only just then did he see her hit the roof. He had no doubt she was going to find a way to release all that anger, eventually, what more after he displayed an extravagant amount of nonchalance these past few days as well. It goes without saying that, devil take him, he had been plotting non-stop, since that day, on how to get her into his bed, literally. She, on the other hand, cleverly kept her distance, kept their meetings short and had not even uttered a word to tease him. In which case, all this put together, annoyed him to no end, adding to that was his stupid family brawl which had ended rather nicely, more than he had expected. The odd thing was that he had thought of her then, when he was struggling for control over the devil gene. Reasoning was what allowed him control, yet at that time, thoughts of Nina had also pervaded his mind. However, said person had not spoken to him unnecessarily since then and neither had she openly displayed her wounds though it was bloody obvious she had a sprained ankle. He had asked and she had merely ignored the question. Damn it all, this was getting him nowhere and with her mood as it was now, he'd be as good as dead trying to get her into his bed, if ever.

"A real cat if I must say so myself," Jin raised a lazy brow at the half Irish, half Scottish woman.

"Unlike yourself," Jin replied dryly, only to have Xoana laugh at his expense.

"I can see you care for her, more than you did I, so why not chase her? Plus, she's a real looker," Xoana was playfully raising her brows up and down, a cheeky smile plastered onto her face. Jin sighed, trying to hide a smile of his own.

He had thought about it, that maybe it was more than just desire. Well, he had never felt so many different kind of feelings in the few months he got to know her. He supposed it was about time he came to terms with this and faced it like a real man, if he was one. Now, the problem was, how to get the message across since he was not a man of words, terribly horrible at it. He turned to face Xoana.

"Since you are so interested, care to help me figure out the best approach?" Xoana smiled mischievously.

"Sure thing, consider it as paying it forward. Now, tell me everything you know about her," Jin smiled genuinely this time, getting caught up in the mood that Xoana had cleverly spun around him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nina had never felt so miserable in her life. She let out a loud growl as she punched and kicked the punching bag in front of her, releasing her anger and frustration until the bag gave way. She was still angry and for what? It's not like she had any feelings for Kazama, did she? God no, definitely not. At that thought, she took another swing at the nearest pillar, leaving cracks where her fist hit. She was already sweating, her anger having drained her of most of her energy, but yet she was still irritated.

"What the hell is wrong with me," She gritted out. Alright, she was officially pissed with herself too.

Grabbing her jacket from the stand nearby, she planned to take a long bike ride far from here. As to whether she would come back was another story altogether. When she opened the door to exit the gym, she was greeted by Jin Kazama himself. She stared at him standing there for a fifth of a second before slamming the door in his face, her anger returning. She grabbed the nearest object and barricaded the door and made to exit through the bathroom area. Well, call her silly, that kind of thing would not have held him back. Before she could even cross halfway, the door was in splinters and Jin was walking in her direction.

"Is this, may I inquire, the way you treat your employer?" Nina bit her tongue and remained silent as he came to stop directly in front of her. He was only about a head taller than her, surely she could take him. Then again, the possibilities of winning was a near zero. "I intended to speak to you about a personal matter," That was it, she couldn't handle it anymore.

Nina swiftly pulled her right arm back and threw him a punch which Jin did not see coming and that sent him a few meters back. He looked up only to see a booted leg headed in the direction of his head. He managed to dodge that and at the same time, catch her second punch with his fist. She tried to throw another with her free hand but Jin had expected that, so he grabbed that arm and twisted it behind her back, forcing her forward.

"I believe I mentioned no repetitions," She bit out venomously.

"You didn't seem to hate it at the time," His reply got him an icy cold glare and a good hard whack as Nina bashed her head with his, knocking him off balance.

Feeling him loosen her grip, she pushed him back but Jin managed to grab onto her hand and pull her with him. She yelped as she fell on top of him but that position was immediately reversed and she found herself pinned beneath him again. She tried to kick him but he had cleverly split her legs apart with his thighs, pressing his weight onto her to keep her still. Nina regretted taking off her jacket because that only left her in the plain bra she was wearing. She felt her heart race and her breath grow shallow as she growled in defiance. Jin leaned closer, his face closing the space in between them but Nina turned her face away but she realized too late that her lips were not his target. She sucked in her breath when he kissed her collarbone and made his way down to her breast. She cursed mentally when she recalled that piece she was wearing was pinned together at the front and he obviously noticed it because he so easily unhooked it and continued his ministrations as her bra fell away.

"Stop," She half gasped, half growled.

"Stop what?" He whispered breathily against her bare skin.

"S-stop wh-what y-you're d-doing," She replied in between ragged breaths. Why did he have this effect on her? Every time he looked at her with that smouldering gaze of his, she felt like jelly and whenever he came close, she felt like she just melted into a puddle of goo.

"What if I don't want to?" She could swear she heard him laugh. "You are just too stubborn," She, stubborn? His brains had to be malfunctioning, she, Nina Williams, was never a stubborn person, she was disciplined, not stubborn!

"Y-you," She couldn't even start her sentence properly, what with him doing what he was doing to her! God, she didn't even want to know but she knew that he was kissing, biting and nibbling the tip of her breast and was getting ready to move further south.

"Hmm, what?" Jin felt like laughing when all Nina could say or do was moan, unwillingly so. "Need I ask you if it feels nice?" She wanted to slap him, only because he had to ask the most ridiculous question on earth.

"No," She growled.

"No? No, as in not good enough or no as in it's very nice?" She wanted to scream. Why in heavens name did he have to tease? She had barely any sense of sanity to answer properly. She was fighting a losing battle, give in or suffer defeat, she chose the former.

"Enough, I give up," Smiling, Jin let her go, much to her relief.

"Now, shall we talk properly?" He asked as he handed Nina her jacket which she quickly put on to cover herself. She had never felt so _naked_ in front of anyone before, anyone but Jin.

"Fine," She replied with an irritated sigh, standing up as she said so.

Jin merely smirked as he gestured for her to follow. They walked in silence until they arrived at their destination. Nina backed up and stood in the doorway, she did not want to go inside. She saw him raise a brow, a small hint of an evil smirk on his lips. She raised her chin in defiance and stood her ground.

"If you don't come in, well," Nina's eyes widened in horror when Jin raised his hand, her bra in between his fingers. He wouldn't dare, would he? God no, she couldn't have him doing who knows what with that and it was one of her favourites. Screw it, she could buy a new one.

"That is not a threat to me," His smile made her feel uneasy.

"Really? What if I were to keep it?" Jin turned his back to her, swinging the garment in his hands. If only he could have seen Nina's face turn red hot in embarrassment.

He, keeping her undergarment, it was outright embarrassing as well as ridiculous. Jin knew he had won when he heard the door close behind him and footsteps approached. In a split second, the garment was snatched from his fingers and he found himself facing Nina once more and her current expression was rather livid.

"Talk," She bit out.

Jin just merely shrugged. "There is not much to talk about," He replied, taking off his shirt. "I only have one question is all."

He could see the patience drain from Nina in that instant. "What is it then?" She was obviously trying not to yell. Damn the man for being so difficult.

"Will you spend the night with me?" Stupid question, really, did he think she would agree? Definitely not. "Before you answer that, do know that if you reject, you can leave this job, permanently," She did not, however, expect that.

It was not like she hated her job, she just hated him, but she couldn't begin to understand why since she did rather like him when she first met him. Time kills off first impressions, it seems that this is perhaps his true nature. On the contrary, she had never seen him this playful before. He does look rather boyish whenever he smiles, not smirk, smile. His smirks are like his devilish side, the side she did not want to be on if he was on a mission to kill someone. Then again, it was not like she couldn't get a job elsewhere. It would be a piece of cake all thanks to her overly long resume. Then, why did she hesitate? Why did her breath catch when he said that, with a menacing tone no less. It had not sounded playful nor was it offering her any sort of relief, as though it were meant to make her feel guilt or regret. Nina had always been a decisive person but she felt uneasy just right now, the reason she is hesitant to state her answer. As much as she _would_ and _could_ say no, the loss of her job hung over her. Was it so bad if she said yes? Jin Kazama, beyond her expectations, was an extremely wonderful lover, as he had so nicely proved to her that day, not that she would admit the fact that he made her feel good. It would serve to boost his ego and that did not benefit her in any way whatsoever. He had nice hair, a pretty face, handsome eyes and a gorgeous body. Did she really have to complain or comply? Now this was getting ridiculous.

"Or," He drawled, stealing her attention once more, "I could simply seduce you into saying yes," Nina felt her whole body set ablaze without him being even near her, his smouldering gaze filled with obvious want.

Nina did not want to answer, she just wanted to get away from here, from him so that she could think and maybe quitting was not such a bad idea if this was going to leave a lasting impression on her. She turned on her heel and sped to the door but she was halted when Jin grabbed her from behind, his hands firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I believe my answer is obvious," She bit out, a little reluctantly whilst trying to pry herself free.

"Hmmm, so it is," He replied, moving one of his hands down her body, caressing her inner thigh and then touching her there, causing Nina to bite down on her tongue to hold back a groan.

His lips went to the back of her neck as he kissed her erotically there and then moved to nibble on her ear all the whilst his hand stroked her woman's center. Nina felt herself being reduced to a pile of muck in mere seconds and there was nothing she could do about it. Jin then slipped his other hand into the opening of her jacket, lightly squeezing and massaging her bare breast beneath the leathery fabric. Nina cursed herself mentally when she accidentally let slip a moan and then more. The things he was doing to her, as much as she hated to think it or say it, she had missed it because it had brought her so much pleasure. She was no one's woman but he had made her his without her realizing it. He practically stole her sanity within seconds and had her crying for more of him. It was madness but it was the most wondrous and most nerve wracking kind. The reason she had abandoned men was because none of them could push her to the edge but Jin Kazama changed all that, he pushed her to the border and beyond and here he was, doing it once more.

She stopped struggling, deciding, against her usual, to enjoy it for what it was. It was not like she could deny what she was feeling, the sensations he was giving her. She supposed it would be foolish to say and think things that would contradict one's own actions. Jin felt her relax in his arms, arching her back ever so slightly and tilting her head, giving him more access to her neck area. Her hand swept through his hair, gently stroking one moment and the next grabbing and pulling. Nina felt her legs giving way, unable to stand with the burning heat that kept on building within her until it finally burst open, forcing a cry from her lips. Satisfied with the results of his seduction, Jin carried Nina, bridal style, to the bed and sat her at the edge. She managed to briefly catch his eyes before she felt his lips on hers. He knew she was willing the moment she parted her lips and welcomed the invasion of his tongue. He swiftly removed her jacket, pulled her hair free and pushed her onto the bed. Almost immediately he starting pulling and tugging at her pants to remove them. When he touched her there, she was already wet, soaking his fingers when he pushed her folds apart and set a pace. Nina bucked and moaned, her nails sinking into the thick muscle on his back as she arched herself upward, pushing herself closer to him.

Was he going to do that again? Nina wanted it, she wanted to experience that intoxicating feeling once more. True to her wishes, Jin did exactly that and received all she had to give. Nina lay panting and gasping for breath on the bed, still wanting more. When Jin looked at her, he could see desire swimming in her eyes, her swollen lips begging to be kissed some more and her legs seductively placed as bait for him. He saw no reason to deny her the pleasure she wanted or more or less deserved since he wanted as much. Kissing her arduously, Nina could taste the remnants of his previous actions and felt herself sink further as Jin forced her to switch positions. He sat on the bed and guided her to sit on top of him. Nina was breathing heavily since this position was most familiar with her, a position that she often took with other men and yet here, Jin was offering her that same control. His hands firmly gripping the sides of her waist, he guided her downward as he penetrated her. Gripping onto his scalp and his shoulder, Nina cried out in ecstasy. She had never felt so excited in her life, so driven to do more and to want more. Most of the time, the previous men she had slept with, often killed the mood due to their lack of, well, experience she supposed, and that special touch that Jin had. When she settled down a little, she set a slow pace that very easily became rapid, proof enough that they were both impatient about hitting their climax.

Nina felt hers coming and cried out his name, the name of the man who made her feel perfect. "Jin!"

Jin felt himself give way as Nina pressed down on him, forcing him through her tight entrance. He spilled his seed into her, feeling both his and her body tense momentarily before relaxing slightly. He raised his head and looked into her now soft blue eyes, filled with emotion and felt her gently kiss him on the lips, as if thanking him. However, that quickly changed into a more passionate kiss as she forced her tongue in between his lips, suddenly demanding more of him. Nina pulled him forward, putting him on top of her like the first time. She had no idea why she did that but she wanted it this way and that was that. She felt him moving inside her again, building her arousal and driving her to the peak and then exploding together with her. Then she saw him withdraw and lie down beside her. Turning to face him, he pulled the white sheets over her naked body and then gently stroked her face, all the whilst he maintained a small smile.

"Did you know how beautiful you look?" He asked huskily, his hand lazily moving down the side of her body.

"I believe appearance wise, it is very obvious," She replied sarcastically, her anger completely lost on him now.

"I was not speaking of your external beauty," Nina was momentarily stunned as she looked into his brown eyes. Jin gave her a chaste kiss before continuing. "Stay with me."

Again she was caught off guard. "Why?" She murmured softly.

"Because," He paused, as if trying to formulate the right words to say, "I want you to stay."

"What if I don't want to?" She watched his face fall and felt him withdraw his hand. Did she really want say no? She would deny herself such pleasure again in future, was that really what she wanted? She felt her throat tighten, her breath catch and her hands tremble. What did she really want, her pride or her feelings?

She gasped when she saw him removing himself from the bed. She had to decide now, yes or no. "Kazama, I mean, Jin, wait!" She called, sitting up on the bed. She watched him turn to look at her. Feeling herself wither under his cold gaze, Nina had to make her answer clear or she will not get what she decided she wanted to have. Inhaling, "I will stay," There she said it, she confessed she wanted him, she admitted that she liked this feeling he gave her, above all the previous nerve wracking and mind boggling weeks.

Turning away to hide her embarrassed face, Jin could only smile at that. So, the great Nina Williams also had a shy side to her, how adorable, he thought. Rejoining her on the bed, Jin pulled her into his arms and toppled them onto the bed and gently stroked her hair lovingly. They both said nothing and so they fell into slumber as they were.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Revenge against her sister had never been so sweet but there was nothing better than going home to a gorgeous husband and her one year old baby girl. It was a total break in the family line, something that obviously pleased Jin to no end. The moment Nina said she was carrying, Jin had shot through the roof as if it were the end of the world. He was ranting for two hours non-stop about how bad it would be for him to have a child and that continuing his family's madness was completely not on his "to do" list. He opted that she abort but of course, Nina would rather kill herself than do that. They argued for three days straight and slept in separate rooms during that period before Jin finally gave in and apologized. The outcome, however, had gone against what he had expected and he had been, and still is, immensely pleased by it. She could not say she regretted it, her decision to stay by his side. No, she definitely did not.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note**

This is a one shot I wrote for my friend and it's been ages since I wrote something. I hope you like this read and as always, I put my heart into everything I write. I am very sorry to those who have been following my Wilhelmina fanfic, I hope to be able to catch up and post the new chapter soon!

Extra to note, in case I made anything seem wrong, forgive me since I have never played Tekken nor have I kept up with the series. I can only thank my beloved friend for turning me into a total fan girl over this pairing.


End file.
